Letters to You
by rainbowlollipops15
Summary: Letters exchanged between Ron and Hermione, set four months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Also features correspondence from other characters.
1. Ron 1

**Author's Note: **

**All characters, plots, etc belong to our Queen, J K Rowling. I own nothing. **

**Reviews, especially constructive criticism, are ****always**** appreciated 3**

Dear Hermione,

See, I promised that I'd write to you, didn't I?! And you didn't believe me... Hopefully you can tear yourself away from your studies for a few minutes to read this (please don't tell me you're reading Hogwarts: A History AGAIN). I know its only been a couple of days, but I miss you (bloody hell I sound like a sap). After we dropped you and Gin off at King's Cross, Dad took me and Harry into the ministry to apply for the auror's trainee program, like we talked about. It was weird being back there; strange that we just walked in after running for our lives last time. They destroyed that awful statue, by the way. The fountain is still there, but the platform is empty. I'm not sure what they're gonna do with it.

'Mione, I need to tell you something. Dad got chatting to an auror called Richards, and Harry and I overheard him saying that he doubted that we would need much training after what we did in the war. From the reception we got at the auror office, I think he's right but Harry and I would both rather do the training course. He was going on about not wanting special treatment, but I just reckon I need all the practice I can get. But just as Harry had finished putting his details down, I realised that I was having second thoughts. I mean, you know I never seriously thought about the future. It was school and homework, then it was just surviving the war. Being an auror seemed like the best fit but I know there's something that, at the moment, I want to do more.

I want to help George out at the joke shop. He still hasn't been back there yet, or to the flat, but I want to be there when he feels up to it. He's going to need some help. I know its not permanent or anything, but this is what i want to do...what do you think?

Harry's fine, he's got three weeks before the training program begins and he's at the Burrow with us for now. But he was saying that he wants to check out Grimmauld place, well, to see if it's still standing for one thing. He's hoping we can make it liveable before the training camp, so the late hours and early mornings won't 'be a burden' to us. i told him that was rubbish and Mum got all blubbery when he mentioned it, but he determined. Dad is insisting that we take a couple of aurors with us, which isn't a bad idea, but it'll mean we have to wait a few more days.

Right, so thats basically everything. The package is from Mum (obviously), she's been cooking up a storm and mothering everyone, as usual. Harry and everyone send their love. I know you know it but i want to write it anyway. I love you, Hermione.

Ron

PS: tell ginny i said hi.


	2. Hermione 1

**Author's Note: ****All characters, plots, etc belong to our Queen, J K Rowling. I own nothing. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed. This is my first story and I love any and all feedback.**

_7__th__ September, 1998_

_Dear Ron,_

_Who said I doubted you? And don't mock my studying, do you know how much catching up I have to do, after missing an entire year? It's very important that I get perfect grades this year, my NEWT scores will have a serious effect on my yes, in the very little free time I have, I've been re-reading Hogwarts: A History. I just heard that the next edition will be published late next year! It's revised every twenty years or so, and after everything that's happened here over the years, it's going to have at least six new chapters. I'm considering whether or not to send a letter to add to their information; details about the battle, discoveries we've made over the years. _

_That isn't sappy at all! I miss you too. It feels so strange to be here without you, and Harry. Thank Merlin I have Ginny and Neville, it would be awfully lonely without them. I don't envy your trip to the ministry, that is really someplace I rather not visit for a while. At least that statue was destroyed, and you know how glad I am that Kingsley is in charge; he'll do a good job. Did you see anyone there you knew?_

_No matter which job you choose I will fully support whatever decision you make. The Auror application will always be there, but Auror Richards was most likely right: it's probable you could get a job just about anywhere, even without your NEWTS. George will return to the shop when he's ready but I'm sure he would appreciate your support. Have you brought it up with him yet? What did your parents think? And for the record, I think it's incredibly noble of you. _

_Hogwarts is strange. Sometimes it feels like we spent more time here risking our lives then we did focusing on our education. I think I might finally have a quiet year, especially due to the lack of students. At mealtimes, the Great Hall feels quite empty; many parents are still wary of sending their children here, especially if they lost a family member in the war. There were still some first years though, thank goodness. Less than half of Slytherin returned, and no one from our year except a few; Zabini, Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Malfoy (you remember, it's part of his probation). They keep to themselves, and haven't caused any trouble. Headmistress McGonagall gave a wonderful speech on the first night, an important part being a new emphasis on house unity. No specific details yet, but I'll keep you up to date. _

_Tell Molly thank you, a lot of the Gryffindors here have had a taste of her cooking and want more. Say hello to everyone for me, and let them know I'm taking care of Ginny (and she's taking care of me). Tell Harry I want to hear from him and can you please keep an eye on him? Make sure he isn't wearing himself out. Merlin knows what he will go through in the training program. _

_I love you too, Ronald._

_Hermione._

_PS: My Head Girl duties are going well, I'll write more in my next letter._

**Reviews, especially constructive criticism, are ****always**** appreciated 3**  



	3. Ron 2

**Author's Note: **

**All characters, plots, etc belong to our Queen, J K Rowling. I own nothing. **

**The first chapter didn't have a date, but (in my head) I made it the 3rd (obviously, three days after the beginning of term). I'm not sure how long it would take an owl to fly from Scotland to wherever in England the Burrow is supposed to be, but I'm going on that Ron and Hermione would be writing regularly, even if it meant the letters arrived out of order.**

**Unfortunately, this site can't support the same fonts as Pages, so though I had Ron's letters in a really messy scrawl font and Hermione's in a loopy cursive, it didn't work, so it's just plain for Ron and italicised for Hermione**

**So far so good with the weekly updates, so (as a notoriously lazy person) I'm actually quite proud of myself. Hopefully you will all enjoy this next chapter - and i think so far so good in regards to spelling/grammar mistakes but if you see one, let me know :)**

11 th of September

Dear Hermione,

Yeah, I'm well aware of how important school is to you and I know you'll finish the year with perfect NEWTS, it's just fun teasing you. I hadn't heard about the new Hogwarts: a History, sounds pretty cool and you should definitely send them some notes. I bet there's loads missing from the current book. But with Bathilda Bagshot gone, who is going to write it?

I've made my decision: I'm going to help George out with the shop. And yes, I did talk to everyone about it, first individually with George and then with the whole family. George, well he didn't say much. After I explained, he was quiet for a bit then he just nodded and hugged me. Mum started waffling on about how her little ronnikins has grown up and Dad just nodded and gave me his 'I approve' look. Surprisingly, Percy said he wants to help out as well, as 'we will need a meticulously detailed organisational system in order for the business to flourish.'

So how is McGonagall? It weird to think of her as Headmistress, though i'm sure she's brilliant. The house unity scheme sounds interesting enough, but watch your back around the Slytherins. I don't care what anybody says, I'm not about to forget what some of them did.

We went to Grimmauld Place yesterday; me, Harry and a couple of aurors. There were some nasty spells waiting for us, like the ones that were set up around Burrow after we came home. There a few more inside and the interior had definitely seen better days. The place was torn apart: the Death Eaters would have been searching for intel on us, and when they didn't find anything, they started blowing things up. Harry isn't too fussed about the damage cause we were already planning to completely re-do it. He went a little quiet when we found the remains of Sirius' room though. We did some basic transfiguration and repairing charms and then just left it - he says he'll figure out what to do with it later.

Harry has some ideas for the re-model, lots of knocking down walls and tearing up carpets. Nothing concrete in the way of plans yet, but there was something we both agreed on. We want you to live at number 12 with us after you finish school. We did mean to talk to you about it before you left, but it got so crazy in those last few weeks. So, what do you think?

Yeah, I've seen a few people from school. Luna comes round for tea at the Burrow every few weeks. She said the restoration of her house was officially finished a few days ago when she planted a new dirigble plum tree. Apparently, this tree has purple plums instead of orange like the last one: she blames the Nargles. I ran into Seamus in Diagon Alley and Harry and I caught up with him over lunch. He's working as the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron after Tom retired a month or so ago.

Bloody hell I just realised I've written nearly three feet of parchment. You've definitely rubbed off on me.

I kinda like it.

Ron

PS: I love you

**Reviews (no matter how short), especially constructive criticism, are ****always**** appreciated 3**


	4. Hermione 2

**A/N: After an incredibly busy first week of school and a crazy weekend, here is the next chapter, on time! YAY! I hope it's up to a good standard, but seeing as I remembered that I hadn't written a single word for today's chapter at 2;00 this afternoon, i did the best i could. And it's the longest chapter yet! Hope you like it! **_  
_

_14th of September_

_Dear Ron _

_Believe me, after eight years I'm well aware of how much you like teasing me. I think I am going to compose a letter for the next edition of Hogwarts: A History, but it might have to wait awhile, I just don't have time at the moment. Actually, a writer hasn't been assigned yet; the Ministry will be interviewing candidates over the next few months and the author is supposed to be announced in January next year. _

_So when do you start at Wheezes? Have you and George set a date yet? Of course, there is probably a number of things to do before the shop opens again - I'm sure Percy's organisational skills will be a great asset. How is the rest of Diagon Alley, have any stores opened or re-opened since I was last there? And say hello to Seamus for me next time you see him._

_I'm glad you two took Aurors with you to Grimmauld Place and I'm even happier that no one was hurt. Ron, my answer is yes, I'd love to move in with you. I was actually going to ask you about living arrangements when I saw you next (speaking of which, the next Hogsmeade weekend is the 19th of October, so save the date!). Number 12 had enough room for all three of of us and I'd love to contribute some ideas about the remodel. That awful portrait of Mrs Black didn't happen to get blown up, did it?_

_Headmistress McGonagall is doing a wonderful job, though the huge workload that comes with the position means she is only teaching the NEWT Transfiguration class. The first to sixth year students are taught by Professor Selman, and from what hear, she has been doing a good job. Another new teacher is Professor Bramwell, who is taking Muggle Studies and somehow, they found a DADA teacher: Professor Vashkov. He was born and raised in Moscow, but spent the last twenty years in England. Quite a serious man, but I like him: on the first day he began the lesson by informing us he is determined that every student in his class will receive an Acceptable or above on our NEWTS. _

_One of the changes they've implemented in the name of 'house unity' is in the Great Hall. Instead of four separate tables for each house, we are assigned seats via place cards. The cards change location three times a day during the school week, so we never sit in the same place or with the same people. It's only on weekends that we can choose where we sit. It was an adjustment, especially for many of the shy first years, but everyone has settled in reasonably well and it is a great opportunity for me to meet more students, though of course not everyone is happy to see me. I had lunch with Blaise Zabini a few days ago, and breakfast with Daphne Greengrass today - both nodded in greeting and kept quiet during the meal, as did I. _

_Being Head Girl has been interesting. The Head Boy's name is Ryan Applegate, he's a seventh year Hufflepuff and so far, we've worked well together. He's very friendly, so most of the students feel comfortable approaching him but respect his authority as well. I think some people - particularly the first years - feel a little intimidated by me, which I'm trying to change. As you know the Head Boy and Head Girl have their own dormitory, with two bedrooms (with ensuites) and a shared common room. The common room is lovely, similar to the Gryffindor one with it's squashy chairs and cosy feel, but the furniture is more organised. There isn't a specific colour - it isn't designed for a certain house. Instead, the banners for the four houses hang in each corner, and the furniture ranges from mahogany wood to grey leather to blue cotton. The dorm is on the third floor, which is a nice change from the five flights of stairs it takes to get to the Gryffindor tower. And best of all, it's only three minutes away from the library!_

_And you better like it, because you're stuck with me. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione. _

_**A/N: So, what does everyone think? Any guesses for what might happen next? Picked up on any mistakes? Reviews are always welcome :)**_


	5. Ron 3

**Yay! Another chapter on schedule! And it's the longest yet! Hope you like it :)**

18th September

Dear Hermione,

I'm sure you'll be first in line for the new copy of H:AH, and you might even be able to persuade me to read it.

George still has his bad days, but they are getting less and less frequent. We decided we will go and check out the shop late next week, but it'll still depend on how he is doing on the day. We're gonna take a few aurors with us, like we did for Grimmauld Place: it's not like the twins kept a low profile, so there's bound to be some enchantments round the store. I'm not sure what the inside of the shop will be like, but from the little George said, there's gonna be a fair bit of cleaning and re-stocking to do. Between Percy, George and I, it should only take us a few days to make it ready for opening.

Umm, nothing new in Diagon Alley, though the shops that are opened are doing good business. Quality Quidditch Supplies even have the latest broom: the Firebolt 2.0! Harry bought one yesterday and we took it up to the Burrow for a test run, it's an AMAZING broom. After we get the shop up and running and I get a bit of money saved up, I'm definitely stopping at QQS for a new broom: the ones at home are so old that their top speed is about 6 miles per hour. It won't be a Firebolt or anything, but still something decent. Seamus says hello as well, and asks if you could pass it along to Neville.

Really? That's brilliant Hermione! At the moment, Harry and I have kind of split the house into three levels: the downstairs is the common area and then one level for Harry and one for me (and you, if you want to) but as always, let us know what you think. Yeah, the aurors were a big help, and nice as well; they were happy to answer all of our questions. The 19th is now permanently scratched into my brain: we'll make some plans closer to the date, yeah? And does it say anywhere in the rules that you have to stay in Hogsmeade? Just wondering.

Actually, all that was left of Mrs Black was the frame: the glass was broken, the border was chipped and scuffed and she had disappeared. Smith (one of the aurors) knew a spell strong enough to sever the frame from the wall; it did some damage but we'll probably end up knocking that one down anyway. We binned the frame, so if she ever returns to it she'll get a nasty surprise.

Good to hear that McGonagall is doing well, though I knew she would. Professor Vashkov sounds cool, how are your other classes going? And what's Hagrid up to these days? Huh, that house unity idea seems kinda annoying to me, but that's probably cause i'm not great at talking to new people. And if anyone (meaning the Slytherins) gives you any trouble, you'll let me know, won't you?

I don't remember this Ryan guy, but i never paid much attention to the other year levels. What does Ginny think of him? Does he play quidditch? And you are a brilliant Head Girl, the other students will just need a little time to get used to you. The dormitory sounds pretty great, I wish i could see it. But are you allowed to have other students in there? Are you still allowed to visit the Gryffindor common room?

There's not much new in my life. Harry and I are working on Grimmauld Place, nothing major though. Just tearing up carpets and wall papers, stuff like that. We've made two bedrooms liveable and are furnishing them with stuff that isn't 200 years old, all with Kreacher's help. Harry is trying to find a way to free and/or pay him, but he cracks it whenever we bring it up. We go to the Burrow every night for tea, and Mum's determined to teach us a few cooking skills. She's thinks we're likely to starve because she only gives us 2 tonnes of leftover food every night.

Charlie sent a letter a few nights ago and the owl just about collapsed from exhaustion when it got to the house. He's fine and he sent a photo of him at the reserve: there's this wicked Hebridean Black in the background. Fleur and Bill come round twice a week and they had some good news: after all the negotiations, the goblins have allowed Bill to begin work at Gringotts again. Fleur decided to not to go back to the bank, she's looking into positions at the ministry, hopefully liaison work between the french and british ministries. Percy's still working at the ministry but he's going good, Kingsley says he has been instrumental in their continued effort to overhaul the entire government. Steady progress on that front, by the way, Kingsley said you were asking about the process.

Mum even had Aunt Muriel over for tea last week, it was awful! The old bat wouldn't stop nattering about everything and everyone. Harry and I left early that night, and George tagged along as well (he only went home after he was sure she was gone).

Tu es mon coeur

Ron

**Any grammar errors that you find are most likely done deliberately, as an expression of Ron's character. Not to say that he's not smart, but i think JK's Ron wouldn't really be worried if he used 'me and harry' rather than the correct version "harry and i".**

**For those of us who are not british, 6.21 miles equals 10 km/h**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated and i have a question: anyone interested in seeing a letter from Harry to Hermione in this story?**


	6. Hermione 3

A:N I hope this is up to scratch! But if it isn't, drop me a note. And despite once again leaving it to basically the last minute, it's the longest one!

_**23rd of September**_

_**Dear Ron**_

_**Maybe if you read the new Hogwarts: A History, I might even get on a broom with you... but definitely not the Firebolt. The kiddie brooms don't sound half bad!**_

_**I'm very glad to hear George is getting better, and though seeing the shop and the flat will be very hard on him, I know your presence will be a great comfort. Will you let me know how your visit goes? And please be careful; I know you are more than capable, but a little caution never goes astray. If you get yourself hurt, I will be **__**very**__** cross with you. Are the aurors from Grimmauld place going to be the ones accompanying you to Wheezes, or will it be someone different?**_

_**I wish I could be there for the grand opening! I can't wait to see some photos, I'm sure the Prophet will send some of their employees to cover the story. Speaking of newspapers, how is the Quibbler going, is Luna managing on her own? Being an editor of a newspaper is hard enough, let alone being the sole worker as well. She should hire some help, though it might be a little difficult finding someone as unique as Luna. **_

_**The three separate levels sounds perfect and I'd love to contribute some ideas, maybe during the Christmas break? I'm not sure how my parents will feel about my moving in, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I won't pretend I wasn't glad to hear about the portrait and Ginny wasn't disappointed either. And yes, the rules stipulate that all Hogwarts students must remain within the boundaries of Hogsmeade village at all times, but I'm sure we can find something fun to do... **_

_**My classes are going well. I don't find the practical side of Charms and DADA as challenging I once did, though learning new spells is always a thrill. After a year of very little study in Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, it was an adjustment to settle back into routine, though I'm doing fine now. Slughorn asks after Harry constantly, of course, and asks after you nearly as much: he even remembers your name now. He's as lighthearted and harmless as ever, and teaching us well in Potions. Transfiguration is fascinating, as usual and its much the same in Herbology. If you thought we had large amounts of homework for our OWLs, multiply that by three and you'll get the workload for NEWTS, it's quite exhausting. **_

_**Ginny likes Ryan, and so does Neville; then again, Ryan gets along with just about everyone. No, he doesn't play Quidditch for Ravenclaw, he says he prefers to play for fun rather than the competition. The house teams are still around, of course, but **__**Ryan has established a friendly match every Sunday is invited and the teams are sorted without any acknowledgement of house, age or gender. I'm under the impression it was his idea, though maybe tweaked a little by McGonagall and its a great success (I supervise rather than play, of course). There are different students every week from all the houses - there were even some Slytherin first years last Saturday; Ryan made sure they weren't victims of anything nasty. There's still a lot of prejudice here, but I think the measures we've taken **__**are**__** helping. Ryan and I are hoping that Alec and Briella (the Slytherins) come back this week. **_

_**The dormitory has been great, private and quiet. Ryan and I both have our study tables in the common room, so sometimes we end up studying together, which is quite helpful. I often do the same with Ginny and Neville, normally in the library though. At the beginning of the semester, the headmistress asked us to only have a select few in our dorm, and to be mindful of our co-Head. So far, I've only had Ginny and Neville over for study sessions or some rare free time. We were encouraged to visit our own houses, so when I'm not studying or in classes, I'm usually in the Gryffindor common room. **_

_**Your progress on the house sounds great but where are you buying the furniture? I don't recall ever seeing any wizarding furniture stores. What are we going to do about Kreacher? And he isn't still living in that tiny hole, is he? At least try and make him move somewhere larger for now, but we should definitely put a room for him in the blueprints. How have your cooking lessons gone? Have either of you blown anything up yet? What have you learnt to cook so far? **_

_**Glad to hear Charlie's fine; how did your mum take it when he left? That's great news about Bill! The negotiations were a bit touch and go there for a moment, weren't they? If it was anyone else, I doubt the goblins would have agreed. I hope Fleur is successful, I'm sure Kingsley will put her to good use. Good to hear about Percy, and I assume he's at the Burrow every night for dinner? Is he still living there, or did he make a decision to go back to his flat? I'm glad that the overhaul of the ministry is going well: it's a monumental task but Kingsley is the man for the job. **_

_**I can't say I'm a huge fan of your aunt either, but at least you only had to spend a few hours with her. What did you, Harry and George get up to that night? Chess?And are there wizarding board games? **_

_**I'm very curious to know where you have learnt this french from...**_

_**Tu me manques**_

_**Love Hermione. **_

_**PS: Only 25 days until I see you again, it's not even a month!**_

_**A/N: **_

_**As you know from previous chapters, Luna didn't return to Hogwarts, and in this story, she has taken over the running of the Quibbler - her father resigned. Most of you know that while I am trying to stick to canon, the details I don't know I am creating. Another example is I don't know which classes Hermione took in her seventh year, so i tried to make an educated guess. **_

_**I hadn't realised how much I rely on emoticons in writing: I am constantly thinking "smiley face" or "winky face" at the end of a sentence, only to remember that that could never work. **_

_**Anyone have a preference for Hermione's job after school? I'll probably be choosing between a position at the ministry or a healer, so let me know. (and if you have any other ideas, i'd love to hear them!)**_


	7. Viktor 1

A/N: Hi guys! I know, you probably all hate for being away for so long - I am sorry, this annoying little thing called life got in the way. So here is the next chapter, and another will be posted in the next week. As you will be able to tell, this letter is not written by Hermione or Ron. There will be other characters appearing throughout this story, but the majority will be between Romione.

Dear Hermione,

I do not think you were expecting a letter from me because it has been a long time since we were writing to each other. I have heard many things about you in the last months since May, and I wished to find out how you are.

There was very little certain information about England for nearly a year and most of it was about your friend Harry Potter but I think what I read was not true. The boy they did wrote about was not the Harry Potter that I met. I was very glad to hear real news in May and to find out what had happened but even gladder to know you are alive.

War is a terrible thing, and I have hope you did not lose anybody you love, but if you have, I give you my sincerest condolences.

I also hear you are back at Hogwarts, and this is how I knew to send a letter there. I hope you are enjoying it. I think you know I was finished school three years ago but am still playing Seeker for Bulgaria. We are in Germany for a game at the moment and I am excited very to play - they have a good team so it is a challenge all the time.

I hope you will write back to me, even if it is just so I know you are well. If you do, my address has changed since I last wrote you. but it is written on the back side of this envelope.

Hermione, I wish for you to know that you will always have a friend in Bulgaria.

Viktor.

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter - the good and the bad - and if you have any ideas/requests for other characters who you'd like to see, please let me know via reviews or PMs.


	8. Harry 1

Monday 28th September

Hey Hermione,

Thought it was about time I wrote to you, I can't believe it's been a month already. Ron's kept me updated and I'm glad to hear you're doing fine, not that i doubted it, of course.

The training course is off to a good start (we began last week). The first few days was just orientation stuff: tours of the Auror offices, getting to know the instructors and the other recruits. There's about fifty of us, the youngest my age and the oldest is 32. Only nineteen girls, so they're a little outnumbered, but no one's tried to give them a hard time or anything. There are four instructors, and every recruit is given a partner then assigned to one of the four senior Aurors, though we will rotate each week.

Casualties from the war as well as the ongoing efforts to weed out corruption have left the department seriously understaffed, we have about half the amount of Aurors we need. Jones (the acting Head Auror, he replaced Robards), Kingsley and a few other officials are trying to sort-of fast track the training program, so we can get our qualifications earlier and begin work as probationary Aurors quicker. Of course, the difficulty it finding the balance between trying to speed up the process while ensuring we aren't being sent out unprepared.

Jones seems like a good guy, as do the rest of the senior Aurors. The trainees are a good group, though most seem unsure of how to react to me. It'll get better, I guess.

Did you know some foreign governments have sent some help? America, France and Australia are just a few who have sent teams of Ministry Officials to help out, though the fact they'll still have their own agenda isn't overlooked. Some of the teams have been really helpful though: clerks to help with organisation and creating records, Healers to treat those still recovering and and even a few Aurors to assist our small numbers.

Did you know the department has a separate memorial plaque? It's just before the entrance to the Auror offices and it has the name of every British Auror who has died in the line of duty. I found Tonks' name, it's the most recent addition, and Moody is just a few before her. I want to bring Teddy here, in a few years, he'll have questions when he's older. Speaking of Teddy, I've been visiting Andromeda every week, we have lunch together on Sundays. Teddy changes every week, it's unbelievable to see. His hair has settled on a light brown, much like Remus', but it changes the shade sometimes, getting darker when he gets really tired or sad. He actually gets his eyes from Andromeda, that distinctive blue/grey. I included a picture of him with this letter but Andromda says you are very welcome to visit next holidays.

She and Teddy have been spending quite a bit of time at the Burrow - Molly loves having a baby to play with and care for and the two women have become very close. Andromeda lost so much in such a short time and I think she gets lonely. She has actually been telling me some stories about Sirius and their childhood together recently. Her laugh is just like his.

Anyway, I think Ron said he mentioned the empty fountain in the Ministry foyer to you, if not, you've probably heard from someone else. Well they decided what to do with it - a plaque had been erected and the names of everyone who died in the first or the second war have been inscribed. It was unveiled today and already a mass of people have come to see it, to see how the people they lost have been honoured. Everyone is on there, from my parents to Sirius to Dumbledore to Dobby, with no thought to rank: they are all side by side. I'll show it to you when you come home for Christmas.

Well it's getting late, and I have this little voice in my head telling me I need some proper sleep - it sounds like you and Molly put together. I promise I will write again soon.

Love Harry.

PS: Guess what?! I just heard from Kingsley, they're bringing back Quidditch! Not the proper season, but organising some 'friendly' matches between the British teams. Officially, it's part of the effort to return to normal as well as boost morale, but it's still bloody brilliant!

A/N: Let me know if you like Harry's POV and want to see it again. Also, as an apology for the lateness of this chapter, I have another ready to post, incredibly short but from a surprising character. Any guesses?


	9. Draco 1

...

Granger,

I found this. It belongs to you.

DM

...

A/N: Soooooo? I know it's not canon, and don't worry, this is still a Romione fic. According to canon, Hermione went to Diagon Alley before returning to Hogwarts to purchase a wand. So now she has two wands - and this will be addressed in the next Hermione letter.

But I'm really curious, what did you think of this chapter?

And I know it was terribly short, but that was kind of the point. Anyway, I'll try and make the next one extra long to make up for it


End file.
